Electronic systems and equipment such as computer systems, network interfaces, storage systems, and telecommunications equipment are commonly enclosed within a chassis, cabinet or housing for support, physical security, and efficient usage of space. An electronic system housing commonly has a backplane or midplane with multiple connectors that are adapted for mating with electronic devices and subsystems, such as printed circuit boards or cards. In turn, the electronic devices and subsystems perform various functions and applications.
A common goal in electronic system design is compaction or reduction in size that enables increased performance and functionality in a smaller physical space. One aspect of a compact design is a capability to insert and remove internal components and devices from tightly-packed spaces.